


Assassination in Versailles

by Shinigami24



Series: Avengers Investigations [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Sight seeing, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A spy ring and interfere brings around concern. They sniff around and the detectives have no choice but to act, especially when murder is involved. They hope to solve the case before the spies get who they want.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the 4th part. This was originally supposed to be part 3, but the muses refused to leave me alone until I moved MiT to #3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret agency breeds suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next fic. The background history is based on the end of W1. The spies part, I got the idea from the current troubles we're having with the Russians. With that much bad blood on both sides, I would be honestly surprised if the CIA and any other alphabet agencies wasn't already at work.  
> RaCG will be updated tmw, depending on how things pans out.

_**Avengers Initiative headquarters, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA;** _

Four months had passed since Tony Stark's murder. Dottie Underwood was still on the loose.  All countries that were part of the Accords were on the lookout for Maya's accomplice. Maya was still in the mental hospital and wouldn't be released anytime soon. Paul had been given life. Due to his past actions, parole wouldn't be possible for a very long time if ever.

Legacy was doing well, Scott and Hope were still on their vacation, they would be back in about two months or so. In the meantime, Lance Hunter was a temporary member of the Legacy team. Bucky and Steve had married in a small ceremony with their friends and families in attendance. The team was doing paperwork, while not working on a case. Everything was normal.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The newly married couple cuddled on the couch. They were still in the honeymoon phase. The husbands kissed and kept on kissing.

* * *

**_a warehouse, Versailles, France, Europe;_ **

While everyone was going around their daily routine, a mysterious group got together in a warehouse. The mood was somber.

"Report." the leader commanded. A shadowy figure stepped forwards with their report.

"You have a spy. A CIA agent named Kara Palamas. Her alias is Kayla Peters." they reported. Heads turned to where their fellow agent and spy stood. Alas, they found an empty space.

"She's gone!" another spy announced. The meeting abruptly came to a screeching halt, as all the hell broke loose....

 


	2. Top Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury has to call a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_conference center, Versailles, France, Europe;_ **

Versailles citizens set up for the centennial celebration. November 11 would mark the 100th anniversary of the end of WW1. The people were all over the room with decorations.

France, United States of America, and Britain flags were placed at the front of the room. Streamers were set up with banners and balloons.

A few minutes later, some citizens left to get the tables. They walked out and spotted a motionless body. A man ran over to the body and searched for a pulse. He found none.

"He's dead." he reported. They screamed and jumped before someone ran to call the police.

* * *

A few hours later, the police were in a panic. Between arranging for security for the centennial, the spy ring, and their usual work. They were swamped.

"We need help." a detective moaned.

"Yeah, this may be more serious than we believe." the police chief said as he reached for the phone.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York; USA;  
_ **

Peggy, Angie, Kyle, Becca, Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye went out on a group date. They decided to eat some street food and relax at the park. The food was amazing and the serene park was everything.

* * *

**_Avengers Initiative Headquarters, Brooklyn;_ **

Legacy met with Fury and Phil in Fury's office. There were some new comers.

"Those agents are from the CIA and FBI. Meet FBI agent Jeffrey Mace and CIA Agent Carol Danvers." Fury introduced.

"There is a spy ring operating in Europe, mainly in France." Agent Mace began.

"We sent agents to infiltrate the ring." Agent Danvers added.

"However, Agent 33 had her own cover blown and had to go in hiding. We don't know what happened the others we sent in. They have went to ground." Mace continued.

"Why are we here?" Steve wanted to know.

"We have a murder that needs to be solved discreetly." Phil explained.

"Who is it?" Bucky asked.

"We do not have the ID." Fury replied.

"If it is possible. Can you please fax their pictures over? We would love to know if Agent 33 isn't the only one we have to worry about." Danvers requested.

"Okay. We can do that. keep us posted." Peggy said.

"This meeting is adjourned." Fury stated.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead;_ **

The Barnes family and Sarah had dinner. They made barbecue and mac and cheese with broccoli. They were really happy. The food brought them joy.


	3. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy heads to France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

Legacy was saying goodbye to their families. They embraced and talked briefly. Then they headed to the international terminal. The plane left for France not long after.

* * *

**_airport in_ _Versailles, France, Europe;  
_ **

The plane touched down in Versailles. Legacy got off the plane and went through customs. After they finished being checked out by security and got their things. They were met by Jacques Dernier. The short dark haired man had a sign saying 'Welcome Legacy' on it. They greeted each other.

"Come, let's get you settled." Jacques said.

* * *

**_SHIELD headquarters, Paris, France;_ **

Steve Trevor and Diana Prince met with their reincarnated friends; Etta Candy, Sameer, Chief, and Charlie. They hugged each other and smiled.

"Welcome home." Diana said.

That evening, Steve and Diana went out on the date. The reborn lovers finally had more time and they planned to enjoy it to the fullest. The date was relaxing and fun at the same time. They were happy.

* * *

In the meantime, Legacy and Dernier went out to an Italian restaurant for dinner. Dinner was pasta dishes with either soup or salad and bread sticks. They had soda or water to drink with their meal. Dessert was sorbet, or tiramisu, or cheesecake.

They talked and laughed over their meal. It was a nice ending to their day.

* * *

**_Legacy hotel suite;_ **

Kyle and Becca talked over Skype. The mood was joyous, yet sad at the same time. While they knew and understood that sometimes sacrifices have to be made. It didn't mean that they were overly thrilled about it.

The couple discussed their children and plans for the next few days. They talked until it got too late and they had to say goodbye. They blew kisses to each other before logging off.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spy ring lingers in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. RaCG will be updated next.

Legacy begun their investigation by visiting the crime scene. They searched the center thoroughly and found a map of France and some coded notes.

"It seems like this is connected to the spy ring after all." Becca commented.

"This is already dire." Sam groaned.

* * *

**_Peggy's bedroom, Dernier family villa;_ **

Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. The couple was overjoyed to see each other.

"How are you dear?" Peggy asked.

"Fine, I miss you." Angie admitted.

"I miss you too, love." Peggy smiled.

* * *

**_warehouse downtown;_ **

The spy ring had a meeting. They were disgruntled and stressed. Dottie stood before them all.

"What will we do next?" Dottie asked referring to the fact that Legacy was in town.

"We'll take care of it." came the reply.

"Perfect. Make it speedy." the leader stated.

"On it, boss." Dottie smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Diana's team met with Legacy. After they greeted each other and sat down to compare notes. They slowly realized that their cases were connected somehow.

"We can work to help you solve this." Diana suggested.

"Thank you so much." Peggy smiled.

"We always help our own." Etta nodded.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door to their assigned bedroom and kissed passionately. When they came up for air, they stripped down to bare skin. 

Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the king sized bed. He then grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly, causing him to moan.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. Steve groaned as Bucky pushed in slowly.

Bucky dragged out the pace. Steve moaned and shook through it all. A long time later, they shook as they got close to coming. Eventually, they came with loud cries. As they came down from their highs, the couple kissed and sighed happily.


	5. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decodes the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Bad news everyone, I just found out that I might be going on vacation for 2 weeks. I already knew that I would be def out of town for nearly a week, but I had forgotten that we're having guests here for a bit before that. Therefore, if I want to have my planned fics half done or nearly done before my enforced vacation, I have to switch fics. So enjoy ch 4, this is the last AiV update until next month.

**_Palace of Versailles, Versailles, France;_ **

Dernier took both teams to see the Palace of Versailles. They took a tour of the three story high palace. They visited the royal family's apartments, royal chapel, hall of mirrors, royal opera house, congress chambers, and historic galleries.

They marveled at the extravagant and elegant tapestries, rugs, and other furniture. The queen, mistress and daughter's apartments were decorated with flower patterned tapestries, bed covers, and etc. While the king's apartments were done in bold dark colors. They enjoyed themselves as they toured the royal palace and learned about a piece of France's history. It was beautiful.

* * *

The next day, the teams resumed their investigation. After they split up, they managed to translate one of the coded notes.

"It says 'This is the revenge for the Treaty of Versailles.' Wait, didn't that mostly punish Germany?" Wanda read.

"Some things could have easily bled over in time." Bucky noted.

"Yeah. I feared as much." Diana replied.

"Okay, make a record of that and let's move on." Becca declared.

* * *

About two hours later, Steve and Diana went out to Sbarro's. The couple ordered their pizzas and drinks for lunch. They talked and caught up on each other's days. After lunch ended, Steve and Diana kissed before parting ways for the rest of the day.

* * *

That evening, the teams and Dernier dined out at a French restaurant. They ordered with some help from their friends before enjoying their meals. After they finished their meal, Diana waved a waiter down.

"Excuse me, may we have the dessert menu?" Diana asked.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Dernier villa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"I am a bit tired." Steve was saying.

"Yeah, the city is gorgeous, but tiresome." Bucky had to agree.

"Let's take a nap." Steve suggested. Bucky nodded and they kissed softly.


	6. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint get in contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 for AiV. I know it's a tad earlier than expected. But my enforced vacation was cancelled. Oh, I'm still going out of town next week, but I now have more time to get my writing done. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_Versailles, France;_ **

The teams researched the places marked on the map. They turned out to be locations from WW1. The teams were interested and working hard. They wanted to know more.

* * *

While the teams were occupied, the spy ring sent out assassins from the Red Room Academy. The Red Room was affiliated with the spy ring.

The assassin team sent consisted of Dottie and her fellow Black Widows; Yelena Belova and Natalia Alianova.

They used a blowpipe to shoot a poison dart at Bucky. Sadly for them, Bucky moved at the last minute and barely missed being hit.

A passerby wasn't as lucky and collapsed. As all the hell broke loose, the Red Room assassins got away.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye went to a cafe and bakery for their date. They enjoyed themselves over their lunch. Trip and Skye held hands as they kissed softly.

* * *

The next day, Legacy and Dernier visited the French queen's residence. They were only allowed to really tour the grounds and gardens surrounding the building. They enjoyed smelling the flowers and learning the personal history of the home.

* * *

While Legacy was seeing the sights, Natalia went off on her own. After making sure that she wasn't being tailed, the Black Widow kept her appointment.

Natalia met with her contact; one Clint Barton. After exchanging greetings, they got down to business.

"What is your progress on your mission?" Clint started.

"I'm fine, but I'm also careful." Natalia replied.

"Have you heard from anyone else?" Clint wanted to know.

"No. They are all laying low." Natalia answered.

"Good." Clint said.

"I think that we shouldn't talk to one another for a long time. Just until this whole thing is cleared up." Natalia purposed.

"Sure thing." Clint said. Then the meeting ended and they went their separate ways.


	7. Hunting Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ring put hits out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. NC will be updated tmw.

A few days had passed since Clint met with Natalia. The stakes were higher than ever.

"A lot is on this. Be careful." Phil warned.

One evening, Steve and Diana went out to a wine tasting. They enjoyed many red and white wines. The couple had fun.

* * *

**_Chateau de Malmansion, Rueil-Malmansion, France;_ **

The next day, the teams visited Napoloan and Josephine's place; Chateau de Malmansion. They enjoyed their visit. It was a nice change from normal museums.

* * *

That evening, the teams went to see Scarlet Primpernel play. They watched the play and the story play out. The stage presence left them speechless. They applauded the cast and crew for their hard work.

* * *

**_abandoned warehouse;_ **

The spy ring had another meeting. The mood was somber.

"Have any of you heard anything strange?" the leader asked.

"Some agents went underground." came the reply.

"And there has been no word from them?" the leader wanted to know.

"None." they replied.

"Start hunting all American, British, and French agents that have not defected from their countries." the leader commanded.

"Aye sir." they responded. They watched as the spies ran off to hunt.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Dernier villa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They locked the door. Then they kissed and touched and grabbed at each other. They stripped completely and got into bed.

Bucky reached over to the night stand and grabbed the lube. After slicking up his fingers, he prepped Steve. Then he slicked himself up and took Steve at a slow pace.

Bucky dragged it out for 20 minutes. Steve moaned and whimpered and he got close. So Bucky stroked him. About five minutes later, Steve shook through his orgasm. Bucky came not long after. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and sighed happily.


	8. Something Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives do their research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_Hall of Mirrors, central gallery at the Palace of Versailles;_ **

The teams and Dernier went sight seeing. They visited the Hall of Mirrors. They looked at the vaulted ceiling which illustrated Louis XIV's reign. There were mirrors, gold sculptures, and many more items. The Hall of Mirrors also took visitors to both the War Room and the Peace Room. The visitors marveled at everything. They had fun learning about the history of France.

* * *

The Black Widows were at it again with the murder attempts. The current team consisted of Yelena, Monica Chang, Tonia, Anya, and Eva.

The assassins decided to try taking the teams out from long distance. If nothing worked, they would then get up close and personal. So they headed to the nearest skyscraper...

* * *

While the Widows were occupied, Bucky and Steve, Steve Trevor and Diana, Trip, and Skye went out on a group date to a bistro. The couples enjoyed their soup and sandwiches. They talked about everything and anything. It was a nice break from the case.

* * *

The teams resumed their investigation. They researched Mata Hari, Wilhelm II, and all of the major players from WW1. 

"They've been long dead. Why look them up?" Pietro wanted to know.

"Maybe they left someone behind, that might have inherited a grudge." came the reply.

"We need to find a genealogist." Wanda sighed. So they went to ask Dernier if he knew someone.

* * *

That evening, Kyle and Becca talked over Skype. They had missed each other dearly.

"How are the kids?" Becca asked.

"Fine, they miss you." Kyle replied.

"I miss them too." Becca smiled. They talked until it was time to log off. So they blew each other kisses before signing off.


	9. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman meets her maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A few days later, the teams had eliminated more places from their map. Said places were World War One museums.

"It definitely goes back to the first World War." Becca commented.

The Black Widows stepped up the murder attempts. They used everything from blowguns to crossbows. They even went as far to try out a sniper rifle. Sadly, they kept either missing or getting the wrong target. As a result, the police were now looking for the mystery sniper.

"We'll have to switch to option B." Anya said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Izzy Hartley met someone in a park. The woman looked around for anyone that may see them as she walked into the park. She wore a wig and sunglasses.

She arrived at the meeting place and waited. A few minutes passed before the other person arrived. They talked briefly, before things turned unpleasant. Izzy gave it up as a lost cause.

"Fine, this conservation is over." Izzy said as she turned to go. The mystery person smirked, pulling out an object from their coat.

"Yes, it is over. Goodbye," they replied as pain shot through Izzy. Her body felt numb and floaty. All too soon, she passed out from the blood loss.

* * *

While Izzy was meeting her maker, Steve and Diana went to a bakery for their date. They brought pastries and coffee and sat down at a table. They talked over their coffee and treats as they enjoyed themselves. At the end of their date, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

That evening, Legacy ate dinner out at a French restaurant. They had french onion soup with soup and sandwiches. For dessert; the options were creme brulee, chocolate mousse, Pot de creme, cream puffs, and eclairs. The mood was joyous. They enjoyed the filling meal and had fun.

* * *

**_Peggy's room, Dernier villa;_ **

Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. They smiled at each other.

"How are you doing, British? Having fun?" Angie wanted to know.

"It depends on your definition of fun. We're dealing with spies and assassins." Peggy replied.

"Ouch." Angie whistled.

"Ouch is right. I cannot wait for this case to be over." Peggy replied. They talked for hours. When it was time to say goodbye, they blew each kisses and logged off.


	10. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spies are panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. NC will be next to be updated.

**_park, Versailles, France;_ **

The team arrived at the park to visit a new crime scene. The victim was Isabella Hartley.

"She's a FBI agent. I saw her name on the list." Peggy mentioned.

"Great. Fury isn't going to be happy." Bucky commented. The others could only groan into agreement. They split up to begin their investigation. This case just got more complicated and dangerous.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Natalia saw the news and got scared. She got out a burner phone and called Clint.

"I know that I said we wouldn't be talking, but I saw the news." she said when Clint answered.

"What about it? It's our side, nothing to do with you." Clint responded.

"But it might. I keep track of events via the grapevine. Anyway, the latest news making the rounds is that the spy boss put a hit out on all American, British, and French agents. Only the ones that turned traitor and are reporting to the spy ring are safe." Natalia warned. Clint cursed colorfully.

"Damn! Thanks." he said, before they both said goodbye and hung up. Clint groaned as he dialed a number. The higher ups weren't going to be happy.

* * *

**_Becca's bedroom, Dernier villa;_ **

Kyle and Becca face timed. They smiled as they discussed their respective days.

"The case grows more complex and dangerous." Becca was saying.

"That doesn't sound good." Kyle frowned.

"Yes, so next time, may I speak with the kids, please?" Becca requested.

"Sure, that can be arranged." Kyle smiled. They talked for hours until it was time to say goodbye. They blew kisses and logged off.

* * *

**_French Miniature Amusement park, Elancourt, France;_ **

Legacy and Dernier went sight seeing. They visited a tourist attraction in miniature. There were six regions from the coast to the city. They marveled at the famous landmarks such as Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame.

They enjoyed viewing the cathedrals, castles, and palaces. They wandered through the mini villages, visited a port city, and enjoyed the Alps. They had so much fun that they wanted to return another day.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Dernier villa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room. They locked the door and kissed passionately. They stripped and got onto the bed while Bucky got the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady.

Fifteen minutes later, they were close, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking. Minutes later, Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Bucky soon followed, coming deep inside of his husband. As they both came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	11. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team calls for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

A few days had passed since they discovered Izzy dead. While they were trying to make sense of her death, there was trouble at every corner.

The murder attempts failed to abate. It seemed like every day, they were dodging an actual bullet and got in the habit of checking their food once or twice to avoid a poison pill. It was exhausting, and the genuine fear became a problem.

When they finally had enough, backup was called in. Lance Hunter arrived in France and joined up with the teams. Hopefully, they would be able to catch the culprits. And hopefully, they could be able to stop fearing for their lives.

* * *

One day, the teams met to compare notes. Lance sat in on the session to get caught up on things. They had the ME's report on Izzy and some other files, including her personal information, contacts, and bank records. The mood was serious. There was no more joking around before the meeting or even joking comments. They wanted the problem dealt with.

"I got in touch with the genealogist," Sam started.

"He said it's gonna time to track down the descendants if there are any. Most times, Census workers would not take down births that were outside of hospitals. At least not right away." he finished.

"That's fine. What about the ME report?" Peggy asked.

"Her death was from severe blood loss. They still couldn't determine what caused her to bleed out," Sam sighed.

"We have crumbs here." he said. The discussion continued, but it was not easy. They were all so stressed.

* * *

That evening, Steve and Diana went out to an Italian restaurant for dinner. It had been a long day at work, so on a whim, they decided to have a meal out. They ordered spaghetti putanescas with bread and other appetizers. They talked as they ate their meal. Overall, it was a great time.

* * *

The next day, the teams and Dernier visited Chateau de Saint Germain-en-laye. The royal palace housed the Musee des Antiquites Nationales des France aka National Museum of Archaeology. The group marveled at the decor as they learned about the history of the palace from when it was first constructed up to the present day.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went to the Louvre in Paris. They marveled at the art collections and exhibits there. There were ten national treasures on display, mural paintings, and some works by a Japanese artist. The final exhibit covered art history. The art collection was numerous. There were paintings, sculptures, Egyptian, Greek, Rome, Etruscan, Near Eastern Antiquities, decorative arts, Islamic Art, prints, and drawings. Other exhibits covered the history of the Louvre. Finally, there were flower gardens outside. The couples had fun exploring the museum and grounds.


	12. Improve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams gets more evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

The teams visited Chapels of Versailles. They listened to the tour guide explain the history of the french landmark.

* * *

**_abandoned warehouse, downtown;_ **

Elsewhere, the spy ring met up. The leader paid the bounty hunters handsomely for a job well done. The Black Widows were brought forwards and berated for bringing unwanted attention upon them. The police were already a thorn in their sides. They didn't need anymore reason to come after them!

"One last chance only!" the leader declared.

* * *

The teams resumed their investigation. They found Mata Hari's diary and decided to try reading it. Hopefully, they would find a clue.

"This may provide a lead." Skye mused.

* * *

**_Becca's bedroom, Dernier villa;  
_ **

Kyle and Becca talked over Skype. Their kids were also there. Becca was so happy to see their children and vice versa.

"Tell me about your day," Becca beamed. They kids burst into excited chatter.

"Slow down, one at a time." Kyle called. The kids pouted before they did as told, they took turns telling their mom about their respective days.

* * *

**_Peggy's bedroom;_ **

Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. They smiled at each other.

"Things have improved since Lance came." Peggy was saying.

"That's good!" Angie smiled.

"On the other hand, we have some leads, and we're waiting to see how it pans out." Peggy added. They talked until it was time to say goodbye. They blew kisses.


	13. See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. NC will be updated tmw.

A week later, the teams visited the Versailles cathedral. The Roman catholic church was huge. They walked through the place and learned about the history behind it.

* * *

For lunch, Steve and Diana went to a bakery. They ordered sandwiches and salad with iced tea. They had pastries for dessert. They smiled as they flirted over their delicious meal.

* * *

That afternoon, the teams encountered the Black Widows. They were tense as they stared each other down. A few minutes later, a fierce battle broke out.

Both sides refused to yield at all. Eventually, the heroes gained the upper hand, just as they were closing in on victory, the Widows abruptly fled.

"Aw, come on!" Pietro complained.

* * *

**_dining room, Dernier villa;_ **

That evening, the teams and Dernier got Chinese takeout for dinner. They talked over their plates as they ate. It was a nice break from the stressful day.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Dernier villa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They locked the door and stripped. When they were naked, they fell onto the bed and Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady. About twenty minutes later, they were close, so Bucky took him in hand.

Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm, before following. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	14. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia is exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-15 will be posted next.

The spy ring had a meeting. They were rigid with fury.

"We are losing our focus!" the leader growled.

"Why have we not made our move yet?" he wanted to know.

"They are too clever. It's like they can sense us." someone said.

"Natalia is a spy for them." another agent added. Natalia didn't blink before taking off. The other spies ran after her, but lost her before they got out of the building.

* * *

Dernier and Legacy went sight seeing and visited the Church of Notre Dame. They were taken aback by the beauty. The outside held gargoyle statues.

They ran into Natalia in a pew. Natalia was calm, but keeping a close eye on her surroundings. They slowly approached her, in order not to startle her.

"I think that we need to talk." Sam said.

"Okay, boys. You go first." Natalia replied.

* * *

**_Becca's bedroom, Dernier villa;  
_ **

Kyle and Becca talked over Skype. They were happy to see each other.

"How are you dear?" Becca sighed. Kyle sighed, too.

"It is rough right now. I am really tired." he responded.

"Want to keep telling me about it?" Becca asked. The couple continued to talk until the hour stuck midnight. They blew kisses and wished each other a good night.

* * *

**_the dining room, at the Dernier villa;_ **

Legacy had dinner with Dernier at the villa. They dined on roast duck. They talked it up and tried the duck and loved it.

"This is great, Jacques. Thank you for sharing it with us." Wanda smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Steve and Diana went out on a date. They enjoyed themselves. At the end of their date, they kissed softly.


	15. Extact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury gets another plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next.

About two days later, Legacy checked in with Fury.

"Everything is fine here." Bucky was saying.

"We are sending an agent to get Natalia." Fury said as he got right to business.

"Okay, we'll be waiting." Bucky replied.

"Good, Sit tight." Fury said as he ended the conservation.

* * *

While Legacy talked with Nick, Steve and Diana went out on a date. They went to a coffee house. They enjoyed themselves. At the end of their date, Steve and Diana kissed softly and smiled.

* * *

**_abandoned warehouse, downtown;_ **

The spy ring met once again. They were gearing up to fight.

"We need to end this." the leader declared.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, the Dernier villa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door and got naked. When they were naked, they got onto the bed and Bucky grabbed the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve, causing him to moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the former.

The pace was slow and steady. A few minutes later, they were close. So Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking.

Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he came all across their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he soon followed, coming deep inside his husband. As they came down, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_John F Kennedy National Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;  
_ **

Fury and Phil put Clint on a flight to Paris.

"Make sure that you get her back here safe." Coulson said.

"Will do, sir." Clint responded.


	16. Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains finally make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 16 should be out tonight hopefully. Otherwise, the rest of this fic will have to wait until I get back from vacation next Monday.

Legacy went sight seeing with Natalia and Dernier. Natalia wore a disguise. The group went to the Chateau of Alexander Dumas. The author was best known for his classic; 'The Count of Monte Cristo.'

The author's house had been turned into a museum. They took a tour of the place. The tour was perfect.

* * *

**_Dernier villa;_ **

The teams enjoyed a French breakfast. Breakfast consisted of fruit, croissant with jam, cafe creme, and pastries. The mood was merry, the case was nearly solved. All of their questions were answered. They just needed proof to tie everything up. The group finished up and smiled.

* * *

**_Peggy's bedroom, Dernier villa;  
_ **

Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. They were happy to see each other.

"I have wonderful news. The case is nearly done. All we need is proof. Then we can come home." Peggy announced.

"That's wonderful!" Angie smiled. They talked for hours until it was time to log off. They blew kisses and smiled.

* * *

The spy ring was ready to show themselves. So one day, they approached the teams in broad daylight. The traitor stepped forwards;

"Surprise." one FBI agent; Elena Rodriguez smirked.

"Rodriguez!" Lance shouted. The villains smirked and looked around at them.

* * *

An uneasy silence fell as the villains and heroes sneered at each other. They fought against each other, rushing and grabbing. They were fighting with ruthless fury. 


	17. No Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Natasha is leaving, the villains show themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my vacation. Sorry for the lateness, but I'm going through the sites catching up on what I missed. Ch 17-18 will be posted next, the epi is with my beta right now.

**_Versailles, France;_ **

The leader; Johann Schmidt smirked as he unveiled his endgame. He got out a staff and wielded it.

"Behold the staff of power!" he gloated. He used it to unleash destruction. Energy bolts shot from it, causing the heroes to dive for cover.

* * *

All the hell broke loose as the villains gained the upper hand. Dottie and Elena were given free reign to cause as much mayhem as possible. They and the Black Widows managed to kill some agents that came to provide backup for the heroes. Luckily, the rest managed to hide. Other heroes fought back and killed some spies. It was a slate mate.

* * *

In the end, the heroes came up with a plan and launched it. They got the staff away from Schmidt. The surviving spies were rounded up and restrained.

The police and SHIELD agents arrived. SHIELD took the staff and locked it up, while the police got Schmidt and his men. The case was finally over.

* * *

That evening, the teams said goodbye to Natalia and Clint. Natalia would be leaving for the US with Clint. They hugged and wished her good luck. Then the duo left for their plane. Minutes later, the plane took off, heading for New York.

* * *

After the teams returned from the airport, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a French restaurant and a play afterwards. They had fun.


	18. Restaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agencies come out of the woodwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18-the epi will be posted next. Yes, i got the epi back from my beta. The fic next on the list; will be posted after the epi is up. It's the DC/Murder on the Orient Express. I will be returning to Stucky fandom in Dec. Sorry; but the muses are adamant.

Europol, RBI, CIA, and other alphabet agencies arrived to pick up the spies and their own respective traitors. The surviving agents came out of hiding to report in.

"Thank you, we'll be taking them." a senior agent said.

* * *

**_Becca's bedroom, Dernier villa;_ **

Kyle and Becca talked over Skype. They were overjoyed.

"Great news, I'm coming home two days from now." Becca announced.

"That's great!" Kyle beamed. They talked for hours until it was time to say goodbye.

* * *

Legacy went sight seeing with Dernier. They visited Aboretum de chevreloupe. They explored the place and took pictures of everything.

* * *

That evening, the teams went out for dinner to celebrate another successful case with Dernier. They went to an Italian restaurant. They went led to a table and sat down. They ordered appetizers then the main course. They talked over their meal. Then they asked for the dessert menu. In overall, they had fun.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Dernier villa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door and kissed passionately. They stripped and got onto the bed. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve causing him to moan.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took him. The pace was regular and steady. Fifteen minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve.

Bucky stroked the blond to orgasm. Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit more before following. He came deep inside of his husband. As they both came down, they kissed and smiled.


	19. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is excited to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next.

_**Versailles, France, Europe;** _

The next day, the teams went out one last time to finish up sightseeing. Natalia had arrived safely in the USA and was given asylum. SHIELD had their top lawyers working to get Natalia her green card.

* * *

The citizens celebrated the 100 years anniversary of the end of the Great War. There were parades and celebrations all throughout the streets. The teams got to see the centennial first hand. They enjoyed the happy mood.

* * *

**_the gardens, Palace of Versailles;_ **

The couples went on a group date. They visited the gardens that accompanied the palace of Versailles. They enjoyed walking down the paths and seeing the gardens. The scenery was gorgeous.

* * *

The teams had dinner at Dernier's house. The menu was traditional french food with pots de creme for dessert. The mood was joyous, yet sad. They would miss each other dearly. They exchanged email addresses and phone numbers and promised to keep in touch.

* * *

**_Peggy's bedroom, Dernier villa;_ **

Peggy and Angie talked over Skype. They were counting down the hours until they could be together.

"Tomorrow, we're coming home." Peggy was saying.

"I can't wait!" Angie smiled.

"Me neither." came the reply. They smiled at each other.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams boards a flight to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the Murder on the Orient Express/DC fusion is next.

The teams gathered at the airport to catch their flight to New York. They hugged and shook hands.

 _"The  plane to JFK will now start boarding,"_ the intercom boomed all over the waiting room. The team picked up their suitcase and said their final goodbye. Then Peggy, Lance and the others got on the plane.

Diana's team was left in the lobby as the plane took off thirty minutes later, bound for the City That Never Sleeps.

* * *

Steve and Diana went out to a bistro for a date. They ordered steaks with potatoes and tucked in once the waiter brought their meal.

"I think we should try something new, next date," Diana smiled.

"Different like what?" Steve replied, food slightly muffled by the meat. Diana chuckled,

"Nothing too bad. We can go rock climbing or maybe do an escape room."

"That sounds intense," Steve sighed,

"But you're right. Eating out for date night gets a little boring."

"Amazing!" Diana smiled. She leaned in and kissed Steve.

"Rock climbing it is." Steve blushed before catching onto what she said.

"Wait, can we have a grace period? Diana?"

* * *

 Legacy returned home and reunited with their families. Then they went their separate ways for the time being. They needed the downtime badly. 

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The Barnes family reunited. Bucky's parents kissed him and Becca before gushing over Steve. The blond soaked in the attention as his husband mingled.

"Oh, it is so good to see you. I would ask you to move up here, but we know you are needed in DC," Winifred smiled at Steve.

"Yeah. There's nothing like Brooklyn in this world. Maybe one day," the man dreamed. She kissed his cheeks and stirred him into the kitchen.

He saw Becca and they hugged once more before they took a seat at the table. After they greeted the children, the adults handed out souvenirs. The adults remained behind at the table to catch up while the kids ran off to play.

* * *

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. The women cuddled on the sofa and watched some TV. Every so often, Peggy would pull Angie in for a soft kiss and smirk.

"Be careful, Peg. You might start something." Angie replied.

"That's the point," Peggy grinned. She kissed Angie hard and brought a beautiful smile to her face.


End file.
